Flame user
by Greaterpain4
Summary: When Kirito meets a boy that can match his strength even accede his power, will it strengthen him or will this enigma leave him in the dust? Alicia X oc Don't own S.A.O
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first SAO Fanfic. I tried my best.

Story Start

CHAPTER 1: Magic?

"I could never be afraid of you," Silica said sitting on the bed with Kirito. "You're a good person." She smiled.

He smiled back to her lowered head.

"Um..." She got his attention. "Are you leaving?"

He looked forward with a slight frown. "I've been away from the front line for five day."

She entwined her fingers on her lap bringing them up in a cracking fashion. "I-i think its cool that you're with the assault team," She admitted. "I could try for a hundred years and never make it."

She tried to say something else but her mouth didn't seem to cooperate. "I-"

"You know levels are just numbers," he looked to the wall. "And a person's strength here is only false, maybe a illusion." He told. "Sure its cool, in all, but there are more important things out there."

Silica looked at him with admiration.

He looked to her. "We should meet up in the real world, that would be cool, 'cause I like having you as a friend."

She gave a small nod. Her eyes closed as she spoke. "Okay, we will, I promise." She agreed.

After a second, he got up. "You ready to revive Pina?"

She hopped off the bed with her hands behind her back. "Yeah." She cheered happily. She went to her menu going to her items the to Pina's heart. She pressed it making a shiny, cyan blue feather float down. She now went to Pneuma Flower clicking it, but before she could do anything, a decent knock came to the door.

Kirito halted her. "Come in." he said.

The door opened slowly revealing...a boy, probably? All the two could make out was that he/she had wrapped his whole head in black bandages only revealing his right eye letting purple bangs hang from under. His iris was a alluring icy blue colliding with his caramel skin. He had a large grey scarf hanging all the down circling his body. His outfit was kind of normal for S.A.O, just a black tank top and blue jeans with a black armored pauldren all up his left arm. He wore some sandals like he was on some type of vacation.

Kirito took a closer look at the boy. His eyes widened. "He has a orange diamond, but he's level one," He siad trying to figure this out. The boy walked into the room eying the two.

"Silica, warp out, I don't like this." He ordered.

She shook her head. "He's only level one, I can handle this." She slightly boasted taking out her small blade.

Kirito grunted.

The boy stopped waving his finger at them. "Take another look." He pointed to his HUD.

The two look to it letting out a gasp.

Kirito took out his sword. "How did you just bounce up to level 72?" He yelled.

He chuckled. "Unlike the rest of you players I have a special role..." He trailed off pointing his right palm at them.

Kirito held Silica back with his left arm. "What are you taking about?"

His eye closed. "As a partner to the game creator, I was given the task of creating my own role, and destroying any or every strong player." Fire formed in his hand into a sword.

They stepped back in awe that he was using magic, but also that he is the game creators partner.

"I'm a level leaper and a flame user."

He charged Kirito as he pushed Silica to the side. Their swords clashed but the youth instantly kicked Kirito in the chest through the wall out into the marketplace.

"Kirito!" Silica screamed after him.

Kirito flipped landing safely on his feet drawing everyone's attention. His sword lit up a shining light blue as the boy leaped through the whole with his armored arm ablaze.

"Look! He's using magic!" Random players announced.

Kirito stepped letting, as he looked closer, Asa Hall smash into the ground letting the asphalt fly. Asa charged Kirito in a instant gripping the bottom his face with his untouched right hand. Kirito tried to gain some distant by smacking his hand of but that only brought him closer. Kirito could tell that Asa was smirking from under his bandages. Suddenly, all the strength in his body began to falter. His mouth became dry.

Asa laughed. "Flame control is new to you, huh?" He asked. his eyes shifted around. "New to everyone, I guess." Kirito couldn't find the strength to even speak, he just let himself be hoisted up.

"I sent a heat wave through you body, no speaking or moving for 10 secs."

Kirito gasped.

"I'll end you," Asa charged to a building with the black swordsman in hand. Everyone scattered to get out of the way but a few was unlucky when Asa smashed Kirito's head into the building shooting flames from his knuckles.

The ones who got hit shattered fading away.

The players were to scared to even get involved though a teammate of theirs died. Kirito slumped down dropping his sword feeling his health drop down a good margin.

Asa stood over Kirito cocking back his fist letting a tendril of fire start from his palm swirling up to his shoulder. "God bless you, Kirito-san."

"Stop!"

Asa turned around seeing that little girl from upstairs holding that short sword.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled.

He smirked looking at her level. Why were there so many weaklings around. He moved his left hand to his hip. "How about I lower my level to give you a chance," He said in a boasting way.

She nodded, but a sword went through his mid-section. Since he was on level one now, it depleted to zero. He turned his head to the side seeing Kirito holding his sword through his body.

Asa grew a wide grin. "Lucky shot...bitch." He shattered leaving the world.

Kirito breath a sigh of relief using the wall to get up. He sheathed his blade trying to catch his breath. That boy was strong, and if Silica hadn't come he would have gotten dealt with.

Silica walked up to Kirito trying to help.

Akihiko Kayaba

She looked up to him. "He was using magic, how?" She asked concerned.

He gritted his teeth getting a massive headache. "He said he was Akihiko Kayaba's partner and he is here to take down all the top players," He pondered. "I guess he failed at it."

The players heard a yawn. They looked to the hole in the wall and there he was. Asa just seating there nonchalantly. "I guess you can say I failed, now."

Kirito spun on his heel holding Silica back with his arm. Wait, his cursor was green now.

Asa scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed. "It seems my task has been changed."

"What, how are you alive?" Kirito asked.

"I have a small perk: once a per battle I can revive if I die-"

Kirito tried to say something, but...

"No! Its not a pickup nor rare item, its...let me say, a valuable to I, a level leaper." He explained. "And since you have vanquished me, I will accompany you on the road."

Kirito eyed him. "I'm a solo player." Kirito felt a ping in his heart.

Asa smirked. "See, look here, I don't like it as much as you do, but its a undeniable contract and if you don't agree to it..." He lifted up his hand dangling a string and ball of fire. "Your brain will fry itself."

Kirito grunted looking away. At least this boy was strong and his biography said he was African-Asian which was rare. And there was things that he couldn't take down. "Okay, but no secrets."

CHAPTER END

Review please.


	2. Not the help type

Chapter Start

Not the helping type

Kirito and the magic user, Asa, stood around a rectangular, stone table listening to the knights of the blood oath speak. Kirito saw that Asuna was there and she seemed to be higher up by where she was standing at the table.

Asa held his hands behind his head with a exaggerated sigh. He could hear some say, "look, there's that guy from that other floor," and it bothered him. Wow! He could use magic, woppy f****** doo. He would have left by now but with that contract Kirito had on him prevents any type of roaming without his word. He gave another sigh kicking dust up trying to get Kirito's attention, it didn't work. Verbal actions should work, it did seem he could irritate him easily. "*Sigh* I wonder what's happening on Naruto Shippuden." He questioned himself.

Kirito gain a tick mark. "I see what you are doing, but we need you!" He said in a angered whisper.

Asa grunted. Guess that didn't work, next plan goes. He whistled abruptly knitting a sweater that appeared from thin air.

Kirito tucked his head down with pursed lips. This boy really irritated him.

Asa finished the sweater putting it on Kirito.

All the members murmured about their relationship.

"Get out of here!" Kirito yelled gaining everyone's attention. He looked around frantically.

"Yo, thanks, man." Asa playfully punch his arm speeding away ready for that sun that always shined over Aincrad.

Kirito groaned ripping the sweater from his person. 'So I own him.'

-Break-

Asa stood on a cliff look over Aincrad's marketplace. By the time he had left Kirito, his boredom set in instantly. So now he wandered. He moved his left hand up seeing his wrist. "Besides my scarf, I'm plain," He said. "I need some type of bracelet thingy or a wrist thingamajig." He leaped down sliding down the slope. He started to lose his footing tripping down the slope flying over the market.

"Hooooollllllyyyyy flamachute!" He spit out a ball of flames shooting through it. His hand latched onto two handle gently floating down. He closed his eyes with a breath of relief. "Damn, I almost died."

-Break-

Asa floated onto the top of a building rolling like a spy. He held a flame gun aiming it back and forth with squinted eyes. He touched his ear with his left hand. "Perimeter, clear." He said spy like. A smile appeared across his face. He always wanted to become a spy.

He moved quietly in a crouched position to the edge. He looked down trying to figure out a way to get down there inconspicuously. He looked to his right seeing a gap to another building. A alley? S.A.O hardly had alleys.

He shrugged. "Let's go." he sprinted leaping to the other building then back down to a lower part of the building triangle jumping down. He landed with a cool position, but something caught his attention. Crying? A alley? This game was crazy.

He turned his head seeing a girl in a full body cloak and hood crying into her knees.

He fully turned around. He put a hand on his hip throwing up his other hand. "Yo!"

Her head snapped up to him, her eyes being hid by silver-blue bangs. Her skin was pale and her lips were... Oh, pink. She had that innocent, bottom of the face look.

She weep softly brushing her hair from infront of her left eye showing a pure cyan blue orb.

'Whoa, that's blue.' Asa thought to himself astonished.

She hopped to her feet causing her hair to bounce back in front of her eyes. Her face was grim and tears constantly fell. Her feet moved quickly to him.

Asa stepped back confused.

"You're that boy from that floor from yesterday." She stated. "you're strong, can you please help me?"

Asa raised a brow. "What? Why should I," he questioned. "Our meeting was of sheer coincidence, and you ask me for help." His voice darkened. "Such impedance." He turned his head.

She lowered her head with lowered eyes. "I'm sorry," She apologized softly. "I was-... I was just robbed by a few orange players, they said I was lucky they didn't kill me."

Asa cracked open his right eye looking at her sob. He sighed. Why did he have to do something that was just going to cause a series of romance. "Ya know..." She looked up to him hearing his voice. "I'm not the helping type, but...for you, just this once, I'll help."

Her mouth curled into a bright smile showing her euphoric eyes. "Thank you," She thanked with glee. "The-"

"Ah, ah, ah," He interrupted waving his index finger. "You are guiding me to them no matter your weakness."

She nodded walking past him out of the alley. She stopped looking back to him. She was surprised to see him messaging someone.

He grew a sheepish smile scratching the back of his head. "I have to get permission first."

Chapter End

Asa: So...I'm a weak SOB that helps damsels in distress now?

GreaterPain4: Yep, whatcha gonna do about it?

Asa: Step off, fool, only if you want to get hit with a flamicane.

Cloaked girl: I am not a damsel in distress!

Asa: *Chuckle* Oh really, then why am I helping you?

Cloaked girl: Y-you were thee only player in the vicinity!

Asa: *Choke* What! The thousands of players that were in the market, quit lying to yourself!

Cloaked girl: Lying to myself? buddy boy, you better get that nose from your butt and realize you aren't the strongest!

Asa: I don't think you're in the position to make insults!

Cloaked girl: Same to you, you're a dog on a leash. Can't even sleep without being told to.

Asa: Its a contract!

They both began to argue intensely.

The author got irritated deciding to hit them with his big guns.

Greaterpain4: "Hey! Get in timeout!"

They looked at him.

Greaterpain4: W-w-w-w-whaaaaat?(I did my gangsta stuff) Did I stutter?

Both: weeeel-

Greaterpain: Get!

Both: Awwwwweee

Greaterpain4: Next chapter soon, but in the mean time... Flamicane!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto(in general)


	3. Lizard greed

CHAPTER START

Chapter 3: Lizard greed

"Haaaaaaaah." Asa sighed/yawned irritated walking through a snowy forest on a lower floor of S.A.O. The girl in the cloak trudged far behind him with a sweatdrop. For the time now, it had been 2 hours since they left Aincrad looking for these orange players.

Asa looked over his shoulder to the girl. She was shivering from under her cloak and her face was red. He was warm enough, but she was frosty...as he saw. Maybe it was just the fact that his control over flames constructed a flame cloak. "But the cloak should keep her warm...shouldn't it?" He said under his breath looking to her closed eye face.

Her head lifted up eyes half lidded from the cold. "Huh?" She questioned with a burr.

It took him all the strength in his body to open his mouth, because the next words could lead to an inescapable romance. He beckoned her with his finger to come closer. "Come here." He ordered respectfully.

She wanted to raise an eyebrow, but her face needed to thaw. "Okay." She nodded walking forward with her arms crossed in the "Trying to warm herself" way.

She made it to the flame user looking up to his mysterious wrapped face. She tried to hide her blush seeing his biceps and all his muscles. "Yes?" She asked trying to change her own mental conversation.

He moved his hand out to her as if holding a umbrella. A pole of flames constructed through the gap of his hand with a hook at the bottom.

She looked up seeing he had made an umbrella. She was glad he couldn't see her face with all this cold air making it red since she felt her face warm. "T-thank you." She said not trying to meet his only right eye.

They began to walk again, but this time in timed pace. She looked to the left trying to keep the perfectly, innocent quiet. Her thoughts of him were changing constantly. First, he acted so desolated or rude to her and now he was caring for her well being. "Like earlier." She said quietly.

-Flashback-

"Okay, if you follow what I said, you can progress three levels."

Asa and the girl was on a floor higher than the snowy forest. Since she didn't have any weapons at the moment, he was trying to level her up through some of the most rigorous means ever. And since she was only a level 3, this should be enough.

They had been fighting a giant venus fly trap monster in a field for the past 2 hours, since Asa reluctantly refused to attack. The sun was beaming down on them as he playfully evaded each tentacle strike with such ease while, on the other hand, the girl just barely sway to escape.

She cartwheel over a tentacle that tried to trip her with a small stumble. "Ah." She fell on her butt but instantly leaped back up with a flip. She grunted running with only a wee-bit of stamina left. She huffed wiping the sweat of her forehead.

Asa smirked having the time of his life. A tentacle launched at him and he took it as a treat. A low ranking one. He skidded to a stop swaying back letting a tentacle shoot pass his nose. He looked at it out the corner of his eye dashing at it. "Let's not get acquainted like that."

He skipped over to the left then to the right avoiding the tentacles. He rolled on the ground like sonic the hedgehog leaping onto a tentacle. He ran up it leaping over it floating in slo-mo.

The Venus monster directed it's attention to the floating Asa. The tentacle went in, but the purplette vanished. "Switch!"

The girl held out her palm at the monster with a small speck of flames flickering. Under her bangs, her brows were furrowed and her blue eyes were set and determined.

"Grand buster!" A flame blast shot out enveloping the whole glorified plant shattering it. She gritted her teeth feeling every pint of power she had left vaporize. Once the blast settled, the girl fell to her knees slamming her hand in the grass. She had fatigue written over her face with the heavy panting. "I...can...not...withstand...your power." She said exhausted.

She saw the bottom of his feet appear above her head. "At least this was a start." He returned. "You've reach a acceptable level, and got the last attack bonus."

She looked up at him. She sighed deeply. Being around him was not going to be a walk in the park.

-Flashback End-

The two continued to walk in complete silence. Their moment together were always like this and she doubted it will ever change. Sure, he helped her with leveling up to level 26, but they were still so distant. "Masumi Koyabashi."

He hummed in confusion walking still.

"My name is-"

"Oh I know," He cut her off. "You HUD shows your name constantly."

She closed her eyes feeling stupid.

"Now, enough of that trying to get close crap, tell me who I have to hurt." he commanded.

She looked away from his forwardness. Guess he didn't want to know her. "All I can remember is three, maybe four of them dress in a green armor."

He looked down at her.

"And there was a single little girl not even my age acting as some type of commander." She informed. "Her hair is a golden blonde, American by her features." she said.

Asa began to stroke a long, fictional beard trying to think about who she could be referring to. "Hmph, Rebecca-san and Lizard greed, a constant moving guild who preys on the weak...no offense." He said.

"Wait, but she is in a guild, and her crystal was green."

"hmmmmm..." he hummed. "Kirito-san told me just the same thing has just happened to him; she's a green but her goonies aren't." He explained. "This has gotten interesting." He smirked slyly. "I know exactly where they are at."

Masumi looked up to him. She wondered what his face looked like. What if he was some type of hideous teen with horrid acne.

Chapter End

A/N: Lizard greed is of my own creation.

Asa: Shut it!

Greaterpain4: What?

Asa: Oh, you don't keep making this girl like me.

Masumi: Who said I like you?

Greaterpain4: You both are just babies of my own creation, and you two's ark is almost finished.

the two looked at each other.

Greaterpain4: Then you'll never see each other again.

Masumi's heart pinged.

Asa shrugged with a smirk.

Asa: 'Bout damn time

Masumi: Fine

Greaterpain4: Like baby sitting toddlers.

Greaterpain4: See ya soon, but hold this until the next chapter. Flame whip!


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to hear your opinions on the story.

Chapter Start

Chapter 4: Farewell, for now PART1

Town of Beginnings

Noon

Asa and Masumi walked through the middle of town nonchalantly not trying to draw any attention from the players that were still there.

Masumi was frowning though. She knew that their little adventure was coming to an inevitable end. She was starting to enjoy being around the enigma. He tried to act like he doesn't care but he actually does. She decided to speak. "Asa-san-"

"Whoa," He cut her off. "That's too formal, I can't be having that."

She looked at the right side of his face for a bit, then she looked the other way not trying to catch his gaze. Her question had to change now, he was still soooooo distant. "Who is this Rebecca-san?"

His left eye closed. "She's a mid-floor boss, hidden under of within that tree up ahead." He pointed forward.

She looked at him incredulously. "There is a boss here, how did we get up to the next floor?"

He made it to the tree eyeing it. "No, she's a mid or secondary boss that only hold rare pickups and weapons, maybe even yours." he balled up his fingers minus his left index.

Her eyes shot wide. "That little girl is a boss? How can she move through floors?" She asked ansy.

"The Rebecca-chan you saw was just a piece, or "machination" of her." He announced causing a small spark to shoot off his finger. "She's actually a two legged Cerberus that wields a giant Tsurugi that can break through any defense..." He looked down at Masumi. "Except mine." His finger lit up like a blowtorch slicing the tree down. This little action caught the passerby's attention awing.

The tree started to spew a grey haze around Asa and Masumi covering them.

Masumi blinked and next thing she knew was now they were in some time-space plane. Stars sparkling everywhere.

She stepped back in fear feeling a rumble coming closer to their position.

Asa slowly closed his eyes trying to sense where the heck this beast was at. His eyes snapped open leaping infront of Masumi blocking an instant slice from the giant Tsurugi. "Koyabashi-san, now, do it! Its level 93." He yelled. "Just use every ounce of power and shoot it!"

Masumi only continued to looked on in fear. A giant three headed dog was attacking them and it was all so sudden. Her feet was frozen and she couldn't even move.

Asa grunted seeing this. He stepped back pushing her back with his back letting the giant sword smash into space. He picked her up bridal style and dashed away. "What are you doing?" He scolded. "If I hadn't thought on my feet we both would've nothing!" He stopped. "You better help or after this...I'll kill you myself."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers hearing his words. She WAS a liability, and the only way to change that was to get those fighting juices jumping.

He put her down.

She smiled up to him growing a fiery sword in her right hand. "Follow my lead, switch when I say."

Asa nodded. "This is how I like my girls, assertive."

She blushed fiercely turning her head to the monster hidden her blush. "Here I go!" She ran toward it with her arms behind her back. 'Yes, this is me, I can do it. Asa-san is behind me and there is nothing to be afraid of.' She looked up seeing the giant sword coming down on her. "Switch!"

Asa leaped from somewhere at the side kicking the sword out of her way. "Switch!"

She jumped diagonal to the sword running up the side of it hearing the three headed dog roar at her.

"Switch!"

Asa leaped from the other falling down pass her right side grabbing her arm pulling her down as the sword dragged over to kill them. Asa dug his flame sword into the side of the tsurugi swinging around launching him and Masumi high over the Cerberus.

The both held each other hand aiming their free one down at the boss. "Get ready, true grand buster!"

Chapter End

Asa: Damn, true grand buster?

GP: yep, just thought of it.

Masumi: 'Oh my god, I'm holding his hand.'

GP: Masumi, I'm writing this so...I just heard that.

Asa: What did she say?

Masumi: Nothing!

Asa: That's a lie.

Masumi: how would you know

Asa: Because GP is writing what I say.

They both gritted their teeth.

I stepped back nervously

GP: Until next time...Flaming corn!


	5. Farewell, for now Part2

Masumi and Asa's story is ending here, check it out and review.

Chapter Start

Chapter 5: Farewell, for now Part2

"True grand buster." The two shouted charging a ball of flames between their hand.

The Cerberus roared pointing it's tsurugi at them.

The two shifted going back-to-back holding one another's other hand. Asa's eyes squinted looking at the boss. 'Wait, its hand. its twisted,' "WAIT!" He tried to stop Masumi, but her actions were to quick.

"Fire!" She yelled shooting down the massive flames.

The monster smirked moving the blade letting the flames slide and fuse with its blade.

Their eyes shot wide.

It leaped up to them throwing a slice at them.

Asa only could do one thing, and luckily he was himself. "Masumi, get out of here." he spun tossing her from the area.

She tried to keep her grip on him not wanting to leave his side, but her grasp wasn't enough. She flew rolling on what ever the ground was sliding on her butt. Her eyes shifted to Asa holding back the giant three headed dog. He was shooting backwards at the "ground" holding up a flame staff countering the flaming tsurugi.

Asa broke the collision cartwheeling on the ground avoiding the powerful slashes it threw at him. Once he got behind it, he was wrapped in its tail. He struggled to get out sending eruptions of flames out. None of his attack were fazing this mut.

Masumi stood up straight with gritted teeth brushing her bangs from her eyes. She looked on as the dog squeezed tighter and tighter on Asa's body. Her lips pursed not liking the current situation. What could she do now? All the power that was given to her was wasted with that blast. Her fist balled feeling really useless right now. A gasp escaped her lips seeing Asa's health bar decrease rapidly and blood leave his mouth.

Asa closed his eyes shut tightly feeling this unbearable pain. He wanted to make the match even by hopping to the same level, but he could never break pass level 75, and god only knows what will happen if he accede his limit.

The dog chuckled evilly with a rumble.

Masumi had enough of this. She could not watch Asa die in front of her. What was he doing anyways? "Asa-san, do something, you have only 25% of your health left." She threw her arm out.

Asa slowly opened his eyes at Masumi's voice. His vision was beginning to blur, but her kind voice got through. He grunted. If he died now, then she would be killed next. "And I'm not having that!" He roared erupting in a flaming orb launching it away.

Masumi mentally cheered seeing his level match the monster's.

He stood there in a intimidating position with flames flickering around him. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "Let's call this a win..." He smirked. "bitch." He dashed at the monster with his arms back leaving back a trail of flames.

The Cerberus drove down the blade, but Asa moved his left forearm up blocking it with a flame shield. He did a full 360 reverse roundhouse the large blade that oversize his body unsteady the monster.

It brought it back horizontally which caused Asa to hop up onto the side of it. He charged up the blade like a tiger with a full flame cloak like Naruto.

The monster flipped the blade trying to knock him off. Asa shifted flipping over kicking the blade hastily moving his hand gripping the dull side flipping back up onto the blade. He landed on the sharp edge creating flaming shoes skating up the blade. He clenched his fist with flaming tendrils scattering around. He leaped from the blade to the one of the chins of the monster. He gave the head in the middle a uppercut getting a whimper from it. He groaned. This level advancement was starting to take a toll of him. "I have to end this." He knee the same head whipping out random tendrils of crazy flames hitting the monster everywhere.

Masumi watched as Asa landed behind the monster on one knee looking really cool. The body of the monster had giant flame gashed stuck there. Soon, it shattered causing a large "congratulation" icon to appear above Asa. She ran to him smiling widely. Her heart was pounding, Asa was strong and he just saved them. How could she even repay them.

When she made it to his crouched figure, she looked over his shoulder seeing he received the last attack bonus. It was call... She hummed.

"Here, I'm sending your equipment back to you just be ready to receive." He said with fatigue written in his voice. His vision was getting even more blurry than before.

She nodded pulling up her menu. Once the message came, she accepted and her inventory was filled with her stuff. A golden shield with a saint tribal appeared on her back over a golden hilt long sword. "Than- uh!" She gasped watching as Asa suddenly fell over onto his face. He hit the ground not making a single noise.

She hesitantly kneeled over his body with wide eyes stammering between the words she wanted to say. "Uh..." she flipped his body over seeing his eye closed. She looked closer to him. His bandages were coming loose hanging from his face. This was really tempting for her. She wanted to see if the one she had fallen in love- wait... Not love. She shook her head. 'I only like him as a friend."

She reached up to his face slowly removing his bandages. As if they were on a cartoon, light shined from under the bandages and once she got a peak at his face, all she could do was stop herself from fainting. "Oh...My...God."

-Break-

Asa's eyes fluttered open at the chatters of girls. His eyes met a crowd of ferociously blushing girls. He yawned tired. His eyes shift- his eyes?

His hand moved up to the left side of his face feeling his skin and eye. 'What the fuck, where the hell is my bandages.'

"He's so cute, AHHHH, I can't take it." the girls moaned out.

"Yeah, and check out his caramel skin, its toooooooo cute."

He blushed from their unwanted praises. 'Not cool, Masumi-san.' That's why he wore bandages here. He was too much of a heartthrob to actually ignore.

Chapter End

Epilogue

Asa walked up seeing Asuna and Kirito talking to a dark skinned man in a store.

He sighed not having his bandages anymore. "Yo," He threw his hand up getting their attention by the pop of the head. "Long time, no see."

They both turned around to Asa trying to hide his face failing horribly. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'Oh my god, he's so...cute,' They both thought in disbelief. 'Is that Asa-san?'

END

A/N: His hair is falling over his eyebrow with the rest spiked backwards curving out to the sides reaching his shoulders.

GP: Ya cool?

Asa sat at a table having his bandages off playing blackjack with GP.

Asa: Hardly, where am I headed now?

GP: Oh, just continuing the original story with Kirito.

Asa: Hm, what was in that last attack bonus?

GP: You'll find out later, just know your outfit and weaponry will go under a few modifications.

Asa: What! You're changing my style?

GP: No, you'll just have more steel and you're outfit isn't to SAO expectations.

Asa: Oh good, I hope you don't have me meeting random characters anymore.

GP: What about Alicia?

Asa: SHE'S NOT A RANDOM CHARACTER!

Greaterpain4 covered his ears.

GP: Calm it down ah thousand.

Asa flipped the table.

Asa: The game is fixed.

He walked away

GP: Such a drama queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Start

Chapter 6: Really...really

(The Later that night)

Kirito, Asuna, and Asa sat in a diner getting Asa up to speed on what has happened. The flame user sat on one side of the table with the sinister hand pyramid of thought infront of his face.

"It was a duel of sorts." Asuna finished relaying to him.

He tapped his fingers together. He hummed softly. "How unfortunate, this is, indeed." He admitted. He looked up seeing Asuna trying to hide that faint blush. He ignored it. "Do you have anything else to go on, give me some detail."

"Well, his name is- was Kains, he and a girl named Yoruko was scheduled to have dinner though she got separated from him." Kirito explained. He lifted a thorny sword. "And this: Guilty thorn." He handed the sword to Asa. "I have to return that. Agil is looking after that."

He took it. Asa chuckled looking at the blade. "Grimlock crafted this, right?" He asked in a monotone.

Asuna and Kirito exchanged looks. "Do you know him?" They asked simultaneously.

He gained a sheepish look. "Kinda," He said with a chuckle. "Once I got started, I tried to take him out, but as you can see, he was to much for me." He scratched the back of his head.

They both had sweatdrops, unsteady ones. "Do you remember if he had anything special?" Asuna asked.

Asa shook his head shaking his hair. "No," He said. "All I remember is this sword and a dagger that resembles this greatly."

Asuna sighed. "We are going to see her now, maybe she can give you something that can jog that memory."

Asa nodded.

Kirito raised a eyebrow. "Where were you at anyways?" He asked thinking the flame user went to see a female. With his bandages all gone what else would get him wondering.

He yawned stretching. "Just a little mid-level boss I had to take care of, and helping a girl, nothing too big." He acted nonchalant.

"Yeah, right, with that face..." Asuna said, but covered her mouth seeing the two boys look at her. "I mean-"

"Too late." They both cut in.

-Break-

The three teens sat in another diner the next day with the navy blue haired girl. Asa sat next to her with his elbow on the table and his head resting on his hand.

"So Yoruko...we, um...was wondering if you have ever heard the named Grimlock." Asuna asked looking partially nervous for the answer.

The girl gasped. "Yes, I have. actually not long ago he was in a guild with me and Kains." She told.

Asuna and Kirito nodded to each other. On the other hand, Asa was tapping on the table with his other hand. "Look, we took the spear that impaled Kains, and found out Grimlock made it, and we are sure he could be a suspect." The Black knight said.

She gasped covering her mouth.

"Can you...think of any reason why he did it?" He finished.

She nodded moving her hands on the table. "Yes, I should've told you everything yesterday." She said softly. She turned her head to Asa and he looked at her. "I remember you. You came and took Grimlock away to fight."

Asa smirked.

"Did he use that weapon?"

"Absotively." He said nostalgically.

She looked away from him. "He never came back after that and the ring incident."

Asuna looked to her. "Huh...ring?"

"A while ago we were "Golden Apple" and we killed a rare monster for once receiving a ring that raises one's agility by twenty." She looked down. "Some of us wanted to keep it for the guild and the others wanted to sell it and split the earnings. We couldn't agree, and in the endn we put it to a vote. It was five to three, in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda, took it to a large town on the front lines. She was going to sell it to a broker and was staying overnight."

Asa looked at her listening to her tale. Griselda? Didn't he kill someone like that. He shrugged from his thoughts. After a couple seconds the girl finished. Asa stood sloppily. "I apologize if any of this was my fault." He said.

She shook her had softly. "Don't worry, you didn't have a hand in this."

He blew a breath with his eyes closed. "Can't even accept my apology."

She tried to show a smile. "Apology, accepted," She said. "By the way, I find you cute."

Asa was taken back by her words. It was rather blunt, right? He scratched his cheek looking away with a pink tint. "Oh, I- uh."

"Don't get to flustered." Asuna said.

-Break-

The three walked through a muggy alley side-by-side. Asa listened to the two decipher the ways how Kain was killed.

He yawned. This game was getting more complicated each day.

-Break-

Asuna, Asa, and Kirito were in a room with Yoruko and a man named Schmidt. Asa sat on the windowsill with his arms crossed getting frustrated with this guy foot tapping.

Schmidt was cupping his chin with his finger in thought. His expression was pure worry.

'Why is he so afraid.' Asa thought to himself.

Schmidt moved his fingers from infront of his mouth. "So that's what killed Kains." He stated. "And you're sure about the spear? Was it truly Grimlocks?"

Before anyone could answer, Asa broke in. "You're to fidgety, try being a man!" He shouted. "Your acting as if you're a little girl! Why is dying so feared among you all?" He scoffed.

Schmidt looked to him as so did everyone else. "You saying it like you aren't." The man said.

He got off the 'sill. He pointed a thumb to himself. "Never have been afraid. I grew up a orphan fending for myself knowing death was inevitable no matter how hard I tried to survive." He slammed his fist on the wall. "Don't be afraid of death, you'll know when he needs you," He sat back on the window. "Proceed, I'm irritated now."

They all looked at him for awhile. They started to talk, but Asa wasn't listening. He was mad now. And being him and mad could only call for bad calls through unseemly judgment. His head tucked breathing softly.

"But it happened!"

His eyes snapped up from Yoruko's scream.

She stood slowly looking down crazily. "It was everyone's fault! Everyone in the guild is guilty! Her blood is on all our hands! Our fates were sealed when that ring dropped!" She hid her eyes with her hands. Her screamed were loud and Asa only looked at her from the windowsill with a frown. "We shouldn't have voted!" She looked up to them with wide eyes. "We should have done whatever Griselda told us to do with it!"

Everyone looked at here awestruck with small gasp while she edged closer to the windowsill next to Asa. She sat next to him no one's eyes leaving her.

"Grimlock was the only one- the only member of the guild that said Griselda should make the decision." She said softly. "You see..." She looked up. "He is the only one that can avenge Griselda- avenge Griselda's death."

Schmidt had his hands on his knees shakily. "You got to be kidding, you got to be kidding." he repeated. "Why now? Why did he have to wait so long?" He stood up to his feet. "You cannot be okay with this Yoruko! How can you accept being killed over some stupid vendetta!" He whimpered like a hurt dog.

Yoruko continued to look at them, but felt something pierce her back eyes widening.

Everyone heard a weird "thunk" noise watching her start to stumble and their eyes widen. Asa looked to her as she leaned on him, but he just looked to her. His eyes opened wider realizing a dagger in her back. She looked straight into his eyes reaching out for the partial enigma. He hesitated but reached for her touching the tips of her rather soft fingers. She tipped over the side and fell out of the window.

Kirito ran over to the window next to the frozen Asa. He watched her fall from the building, but the shining he saw from the corner of his eyes caught and he hid his eyes. Once he looked, Asa was gone and when he looked out the window he saw Asa with detached flaming wings from his back.

Asa had gritted teeth and furrowed brows having his hair blow wildly. His aim was Yoruko and ridding himself of this weird feeling he was getting from her. Her eyes were still opened looking up to him and this made him angry. He shifted his weight speeding down to her. He caught her in a hug and float vertical wise. They did not exchange any word nor action. They just floated knowing her time was up. She shattered with her voice echoing goodbye to Asa. A dagger fell into his hands and he recognized it greatly.

He gritted his teeth to a point he could break them, though that fact did not f****** matter! His anger shot to length he couldn't even comprehend. His flaming wings burst uproarious.

Kirito hid his eyes the flames blinding him. He looked up seeing a cloaked figure slowly moving his hands fRom his face pointing. "Asa!"

The flame user slowly looked up to Kirito seeing him point.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

Asa shot into the air flame shooting everywhere hearing Kirito tell Asuna he would be back.

He looked down to the cloaked figure running.

Chapter End

Asa: Whoa...

GP: ...Yeah, I know...

Kirito: Crazy...

Next chapter soon. In the mean time. God bless you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Start

Chapter 7: Truth

Kirito leaped from the window chasing after the cloaked figure under Asa.

The flame user had uncontrollable rage at the current moment, and this deviant wasn't making his anger subside by just running.

"Stop running!" Asa yelled with pure venom in his voice sending flame spike after flame spike down at the figure.

The SAO player constantly side stepped maneuvering around the flames even deflecting three needles Kirito threw.

Kirito ran faster watching the cloak making sure Asa didn't lose to much of his cool. His eyes narrowed seeing the player bring a transport crystal out saying something. "Where are you going?" Kirito questioned in a whisper.

Asa saw this swooping down to the cloak player with his full body ablaze leaving behind a tail of flames. He lifted his hand still holding the dagger. "You're not escaping!" He yelled in just anger. Unknowingly to him, his icy blue irises faded to a dark maroon with flames sparkling within.

Before he could hit him, the player vanished in the form of cyan blue tendrils with the sound of a bell tolling. Asa skidded to a stop sending the tiles of the roof up. A single tile flew up infront of his face, blinded with his anger, he smacked it with a clean slice through middle letting it shatter afterwards. He caught a single piece being joined by Kirito.

Kirito looked straight a Asa's lost and confused face wondering what he could be going through. His decision was not to mention his eye color, but it would come up eventually. He decided to speak. "Did you know her?" He asked sheathing his sword.

Asa looked away with a small nod wearing half lidded eyes. "She was a friend- we were a little "close" in some terms." He explained to Kirito. "A girlfriend in a way."

Kirito's eyes slowly widen. "It didn't really seem like you two were close." He mentioned.

"I know." He stated. "We were lovers in and outside of the game we have-...had a complicated relationship. We met each other frequently throughout these months since we had a confidential relationship only messaging each other on a need-to-know basis. And we cut our ties a few months back once everyone started to be aware of me." He looked straight to Kirito. "Since you're a solo player, you haven't heard the name Mysterious Flame, right?"

He nodded.

"But once that name scattered among players, everyone became aware a boy with a mysterious scarf and face wrapping. So, to keep her from being hurt, we severed our bond and everything we knew about each other, and if we ever came into contact with one another, we'd deny our acquaintance if ever asked." He fully elaborated to the other teen.

Kirito eyebrows raised in surprise. He wanted to say something, but Asa turned around walking back to their previous building. He stopped. "Once we get a hold of this player, I get the first crack at 'em."

"As long as you don't kill him."

Asa didn't ever waver at the joke. "Then you'll have to stop me." He walked off.

Kirito stared at his back bearing a frown knowing that Asa fell in love with Yoruko. And it was really baffling to say the least. He would have never expected Asa to have compassion. Lust, maybe... He shook his head growing a blush. How old was he anyways? Have he had any sexual relations with Yoruko? He could only wonder.

-Break-

Kirito walked into the room that Asuna and Schmidt still populated.

Asuna unsheathed her sword and pointed it to him strictly aware. "What's your problem."

"Uh."

She sheathed her blade sighing. "Well what happened, is Asa okay?" She asked with a minuscule of concern.

Kirito looked down clenching his fist tightly. "I lost him. He teleported off." He clenched his fist tighter. "The system's supposed to protect the players inside the inns. I thought, if anywhere, she'd be safe in here." He threw his hand to hit the wall, but his hand was caught. His head shifted seeing Asa that somehow got in there.

Asa looked to him not saying anything.

Their heads shifted to Schmidt that constantly gasped in fear clutching his head. "That robe was Griselda's." They looked to him carefully receiving a irritated glare from Asa. "Griselda- her ghost. She's come back for revenge." he started to laugh trying to shake of the fear. "Think about it- only a ghost can PK someone in a safe zone." He continued to laugh fearfully.

"That wasn't a ghost." Asa and Kirito put in simultaneously. Asuna left her attention from Schmidt deciding to look at the more interesting characters. The two looked to each other nodding. They cupped their chins in sync thinking. "Someone's using the system to kill. That's the only way these murders could happen in a safe zone. Its the only way!"

-Break-

(Night)

Kirito and Asuna sat on a bench in town watching Asa spaz out about this situation. He had gained the attention of every NPC and players.

He looked around with a disgusted look. "What!" He yelled causing everyone to scatter.

Chapter End

I'm doing this because I feel like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Start

Chapter 8: Together forever

They continued to sit on the bench watching Asa mildly calm down. He made a "tsk" noise with his teeth frustrated on the current situation.

Asuna just looked to the purplette wondering why he was freaking so much. "I still don't know what to think." She looked down to her skirt.

Asa and Kirito looked to her.

"Was that black robed figure really Griselda's ghost? After seeing two people die mysteriously makes it believable." She finished.

"No," Kirito shook his head. "That definitely wasn't a ghost."

Asuna hummed looking to him.

"I'd bet my life on it," He leaned forward. "Why would a ghost need a teleport crystal?" he lifted his head. "Teleport crystal." He repeated.

Asa looked to him.

"What is it?" Asuna questioned.

He sat there in deep thought for a few second trying to understand. He closed his eyes shaking his head with a hand raised shrug. "Nah, its nothing."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Asa sat down Indian style with his arms crossed. He sighed in boredom.

"Here, you two."

Asa eyes opened seeing Asuna holding food in his face and to Kirito's.

Kirito raised a brow. "Is this for us?"

"Well, what do you think I'm doing- showing it off?" She said in the nicest way that she could. "What? Are you going to take it or not?"

"Oh, okay." Kirito took it.

Asa shrugged. "If you insist." He took it studying it. It was a sandwich- a deliciously, tasting looking sandwich.

"You might want to eat it now before it vanishes." Asuna suggested.

Kirito nodded eating it.

Asa looked at it. Yeah, she couldn't be trying to poison him. He bit it eyes shifting to Asuna repressing the delectable taste. "Not bad."

Kirito looked at Asa. "Not bad?" he repeated. "Its delicious. When did you pick it up?"

She ate. She then swallowed. "I knew we wouldn't have time for a lunch today, so this morning, I packed it for us." She said. "Hurry and eat it."

They ate. "You rock." Kirito praised.

Asa agreed with a thumbs up.

"Where did you get it?" Kirito asked.

"I didn't." She admitted.

They two boys looked at her.

"I made it. Yes, I can cook, so what?" She said with indifference.

Kirito was about to speak, but Asa spoke. "Well, then, start selling these things. I could actually see you in the kitchen with a apron on cooking, get that bread(Money), girl!" Asa said in enthusiasm.

She gritted her teeth not knowing if it was a praise or not, and by bread, did he mean dough? She stomped causing Kirito to drop his sandwich. Asa almost dropped his, but kept due.

He fell placing his hands on the ground dangling his head.

Asuna saw Asa still eating slapping the sandwich from his hands. He looked at it with a angered sweatdrop. He got in her face crawling on his knees. "Wassup?!" He said irritated.

She closed her eyes denying the blush that slowly crept onto her face. "Next time, less talky, more eaty," She said smugly.

Asa scoffed. He turned away from her. "Weeell." He said sternly looking down at the shattering sandwich.

Kirito and Asa hummed in interest, though it strangely sounded like they were crying.

"Are you two crying?" She asked.

They both moved there hands out to her with Asa's more in her face.

She moved back her head in confusion. "Huh."

They examined the spots where they sandwiches once were.

"No way!" Kirito exclaimed still on the grass.

"You've got to be kidding me." Asa said stupefied.

"That's right, that's it!" Kirito said causing Asuna to look confused.

"What? What did you two just figure out?" She asked anxious.

Kirito stayed there. "I- no wait, WE never saw a thing. We just thought we did, though we were seeing things completely different."

Asuna could not understand not knowing full details.

"You see it, too, right?" Asa said to Kirito.

Kirito nodded.

"See what?" Asuna tried.

They both hushed her quickly.

"We were right. The game doesn't allow killing inside a safe zone. There is no weapon or system exploits." Kirito addressed to the lost Asuna.

Asa crossed his arms. "She lied to me."

(**Floor 19: Cross hills**)

"Griselda...the only way I can be saved is if you forgive me." Schmidt bowed infront of the lady in mention grave or memorial.

He whimpered greatly. "I m sorry, I'm so sorry!" He closed his eyes crying. "Please forgive me, Griselda." He pleaded. "I swear, I never thought this would have happened. believe me!"

He was quiet for a while as if waiting for her to forgive him. He got something totally different. "Oh really?" Griselda's own voice came through ghostly sounds.

He gasped shooting his head up.

"Oh really?" it echoed now.

He felt something creeping up on him, but once he turned his head, he saw a cute animal. He sighed almost dying.

He turned his head back seeing a cloaked figure standing over him.

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

He leaped to his knees covering his mouth.

"What did you do to me? Tell me Schmidt." She ordered. "Tell me what you did, tell me now." She moved her arm out showing guilty thorn.

He gasped even more. He bowed. "Okay, okay, the day we voted to sell the ring, I-I-I-I l-looked at my belt pouch, and there was a crystal and a note with instructions." he told her.

"Who were they from?"

His eyes opened more hearing a males voice.

"Who gave you them?" the mysterious man continued.

He looked up through gasp. "Grimlock? You're dead, too?"

He walked closer. "Tell me." he commanded roughly. "I want to know who gave you the instructions."

He shook his head. "I don't know, I swear I don't know!" he said terrified. "The note told me to bind the crystal to Griselda's room at the inn she was staying at so whoever it was could get in. Then I had to put the crystal in the guild's shared storage."

"Then what?" "Grimlock" asked.

He gasped. "I don't know, that's all I did!" he exclaimed. "I didn't want her to die. I didn't want to be apart of something like that!" He cried harder.

After a moment, someone spoke. "We recorded everything you have said." Yoruko said.

He looked up with soft gasp seeing Yoruko and Kains.

(**Back with the group)**

"They are alive!?" Asuna shouted in disbelief.

Kirito nodded in sync with Asa who had his arms crossed. "Yep, they're both alive- Kains and Yoruko." He said leaning forward.

"B-but-" Asuna croaked out.

"Inside safe zones, a players HP doesn't depletes on its own, but the durability of an object does." He explained.

Asa agreed with another nod. "Uh-huh. Just like those sandwiches, genius." he said sarcastically knocking on his head to Asuna.

"Hey!" She said to Asa.

Asa shrug seeing no errors in his statement.

"Calm down you two," Kirito said trying to be the voice of reason. He put a hand on the bench. "That day, the spear sticking out of Kain's armor. It wasn't killing him, it was merely draining the durability of his armor."

Asuna gained question marks flying over her head. "But then h-his body didn't disintegrate. It was-"

"Correct, just his armor." Asa cut her off.

"And at the precise second when his armor's durability expired 'poof' kains used a crystal to teleport out of his armor." Kirito continued.

Asa chuckled unable to overcome the happiness he felt within his heart no matter the fact that he tried to shake the feeling. Its not like he loved her...he hoped.

"She's on a hill on floor 19. It looks to be right outside of town." Asuna said looking to her friend's list at Yoruko's position.

Asa's eyes shifted to Asuna hearing the information. "Then let's go." He said in a commanding tone.

Kirito looked to Asa wanting to explain to him why they did not have to preceed on helping the, but he remembered Asa's story. He nodded. "After you."

(**Floor 19: Cross hill)**

Schmidt looked to Kains annd Yoruko on his knees. "You were... recording?" he questioned.

Yoruko lifted her hand with a recording device floating over her palm. The crystal was whirring.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" he asked. "You did care for her, after all."

"Of we did," Kains answered. "But you didn't betray her because you hated her, did you?"

He shook his head frantically. "N-no." he responded. "I mean, sure I feel guilty for my part in it, but the rare item gained me access to the holy dragon alliance-" He felt something hit him in an instance which caused him to fall to the ground. Face first.

He looked to his health bar seeing paralysis. "Paralysis?" He questioned seeing the dagger.

"Ooooooooooooonnneeee down." A guy with a crazy high pitched voice said crouching down over Schmidt. His face couldn't be seen due to his hood.

"No...way." Schmidt said in a strain strain voice unable to move.

Another stood aiming a sword at Yoruko and Kains with another walking up. "That's a hell of a catch- a big shot from the dragon alliance." The now appearing annouced revealing a meat cleaver.

Schmidt grunted watching them come together. "The laughing coffin- the murder guild." He said quietly.

Yoruko began to gasp softly at the current situation.

"All right," The maybe leader said. "What game shall we play with these three?"

"Oh, I know," the crazy voiced one said energetically. "we should play the game where we have them kill each other!"

"I know its your favorite, though last time you killed the winner anyways." The leader said.

"Oh, come on, you spoiled it!"

The one pointing the sword chuckled.

Leader walked forward with his weapon having a shine on it. He lifted it about to kill Schmidt. Without a signal, he brought it down.

As if on que, a fist collided with the jaw of the leader sending him flying. He hit the one pointing the sword as the crazed voice one got kicked following.

Yoruko almost cheered seeing Asa and his flaming wings flip to a standing halt floating before he did so. The sound of hoofbeats came from a far.

Asa crossed his arms as Kirito's horse neighed dropping his on his butt. "Damn." Kirito rubbed his head. "Looks like we made it just in time." He stood with a smirk watching the others stand. He slapped the butt of the horse letting it run, or gallop, away. He walked to them stopping next to Asa.

Asa pointed to the three with his left index, middle, and ring finger. "Okay... We have a few friends coming, though when we thought about, we can handle you by ourselves."

Kirito released his sword holding it in a raw position. He looked at them sternly. "Want to try us?"

They grunted realizing who the two were. They leader stepped back snapping his finger. The other two spun their blades around and sheathed their blade.

Asa snickered watching as they walked pass them into the fog. "No fun..." He moaned with a smile.

The leader stopped and looked back at Asa studying him intently. He hummed seeing his hair and his left eye. "Don't act as if you don't remember, Asa." He said lowly walking away. "'Cause you had a hand in this."

Yoruko looked at Asa as he watched the boys leave. She could see that he was feeling some type of way. "Asa..." She called to him.

He looked over his shoulder to her.

"Can you forgive m-"

"No! I disapprove of all method used in your plan." He walked over to her chuckling. "But it seems you've finally "pranked" me." He hugged her.

**Chapter End **

The rest of that episode has been skipped.


End file.
